School for a Starling
by Silver Scylla
Summary: Sinead moves to Thomson Falls Wisconsin, where she will go to school. Little does she realize she would not only spend her Senior year with Hamilton Holt, but she would be tutoring him as well as being trained under him in and maybe she would even fall for him ?On top of it all she needs a job to pay for a trip to Dublin for a science fair. What will she do? Find out inside!


**Hello everyone, I know, I've been missing off of this site for some time. In truth I have tried to update as much as I could but I've run out of steam for some of those other fics or I was such an awful writer there was no way anyone found them any good. So I'm starting a new one, and maybe I will try to rewrite some old ones and continue them in a better way since I am now a much better, much more composed writer. I will still stick to what I am good at, which is obviously Sinead and Hamilton from 39 clues. I might stray some and visit a few other genres but for now I am staying true to what I know I'm good at. If you like a particular one of my fics then PM me or review this story with the name of the fic youd like to see more of. I will from there decide if I have enough people who want to see a particular one or a few of my fics redone. Now without futher ado I give you my newest fic, I hope you like it, make sure to review! I love hearing your input!**

* * *

 _The Science fair of a lifetime, the Worlds Science Fair, was at Sinead Starlings fingertips. She waltzed in like she owned the coliseum in Ireland where it was hosted. She squealed in excitement as she went from booth to booth, invention to invention, and scientist to fellow scientist discussing everything from nuclear physics to cellular meiosis. Needless to say, this was absolute heaven to a girl like Sinead, and a few of these scientists were part of her branch, of her family. She turned to see that the room rapidly morphed into the Benjamin Institute. The walls began to shake and she screamed as the ceiling caved in on her and her brothers._

Jolting out of bed, covered in a cold sweat and screaming, her hand clutched her chest over her heart where she felt the rappid lub dup of her heart. Her eyes were going wild as she frantically attempted to regain her berings. She was in bed, in her room, of her new apartment with her brothers. Her parents had moved them to Wisconsin a month or so ago because of some debate their father had with another Ekaterina, and that's all they were told. Her brothers were sleeping in the next room. It was 4:00 in the morning, she had four hours before her first day at Thomson Falls High School. It would be her senior year, and was mainly a formality. She sighed. She knew she wouldn't be going back to sleep any time soon so she decided instead to finish unpacking, take a shower, and get dressed. Maybe she would even cook for her brothers. Ted had said something the other day about craving French toast, maybe Sinead could do that for him.

So she got up and started to get ready, deciding to take a long shower and cook as soon as she was finished unpacking. Of course her brothers were sleeping in. She walked in their room about a half hour before she knew they had to leave. They weren't happy to be woken up but when they smelled the French toast they changed their attitudes.

When they all had finished eating, Sinead did the dishes and they were off, dressed and ready for school. This was it, the first day at a new school. A fresh start. Maybe Sinead wouldn't raise her hand as much in class and wouldn't show her grades to people, then kids might think she was normal. But then again, she didn't want to be normal. She wanted to be herself. She sighed again and rolled her shoulders. She didn't know what she was going to do, but whatever it was she would do it well. She got onto the bus with her brothers and they all sat together, Sinead in her own seat and her brothers together. Of course she worried about Ted, his blindness and all, and Ned, with his headaches. Either could be seriously bad at times, but she had promised them they could go to a normal school until it became a problem. It wasn't like their parents cared much, they never were home and were constantly travelling. So it was up to Sinead to take care of her brothers.

She was brought out of her thoughts by the bus halting in front of Thomson Falls High School. She took a deep breath and stood up. This was her chance, to be different. To be normal. To maybe even be liked...She tripped off of the steps, her fumbling feet launching her at a group of teenage boys playing football. She landed square on top of one of the larger boys. She groaned and tried to regain her footing. This was not what she was going for for a first impression. She felt muscled arms moving under her and frantically she brushed her hair away so she could look at him when she apologized.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry-" _No. Not him. Anybody but him!_

"Starling?" Groaned the football player, offering his hand to help her up.

"Holt." Sinead said cooly as she stood up, refusing his help. This redicoulous teen was the reason her brothers were impaired and the reason she had the scars she did.

"What are you doing here? Hey Ted, hey Ned."

"You don't get to ask me questions, or talk to my brothers. Now if you will excuse me, my brothers and I have somewhere to be." She snapped as she walked towards the school. Hamilton followed.

"Hey, wait up! I thought we were cool, bro. Like we buffed everything out and stuff already."

"The gauntlet was because I had to 'buff' it out for a momentary basis. You're still the reason my family is broken."

"Come one, Sinead, talk to me then! I don't like animosity."

"Animosity, wow, such a big word for a Tomas, what did you do? Join a dictionary swallowing contest?"

"Sinead, stop." He reached out and grabbed her hand.

Without a thought she whirled around and slammed her foot into his knee, causing him to give her a 'seriously?' look and causing her to wince in pain and hop up an down. However Hamilton did let go of her hand.

"Don't touch me." She growled as she walked faster. Ted and Ned didn't actually seem too angry at Ham, it was just Sinead. And Hamilton seemed determined to make amends.

Sinead barged right into the office, Hamilton close behind, before she found the counselor.

"Hello ma'am, my name is Sinead Starling, my brothers and I are starting today?"

The woman nodded and waved Hamilton away, who groaned and walked off. The counselor talked to her and her brothers about the handbook, the rules, and other things about the school they needed to know. After a bit they were released to their first classes, and the counselor agreed with Sinead that her brothers should stay together but Sinead could separate and go to classes more her style. So that was what they did. Her first class of the day was a history class. No Hamilton. Her second class was Science, again no Hamilton. Her third class was English and yet again there was no Hamilton. She was finally feeling good, sure that she would avoid him due to her advanced classes. That was until the next hour, where she walked in and set eyes upon he who had caused her family so much pain. And what was worse, was that her Honors math teacher immediately sat her next to him. This was not was she wanted. This was deffinately not what she wanted.

"Hey, Sinead."

"Hello, Hamilton." She grumbled, trying to be polite. Why was he in an honors math class? Oh, wait. She remembered something the counselor had said.

 _"Any individual who wishes to be in an extracurricular activity must participate and score at least an average score in an honors class of some sort."_

She also remembered one other thing that suddenly gave her an idea. _"Once every year, our football team goes to the Ireland Coliseum for a football fair that is held at the same time as the Science fair."_

Of course, he was either cheating or failing. There was no way he was able to pass this class on his own. That is what sparked this idea. However she had to be sure. She didn't have to wait long. Her teacher called Hamilton up to his desk after class. Sinead was pretending to pack up her back pack.

"Listen, Mr. Holt, I know we had some problems last year but I need you to try hard this year. I wont be giving you second chance after second chance after second chance. I need you to work hard."

"I know, Mr. Cramer. I'm trying real hard this year, I'm just no good at this math stuff. I'm good at computers and stuff but math I'm totally lost at!"

"Just...try. Find a tutor or something. Just at least try."

The class was let out to lunch and Sinead rolled her neck and sh0oulders, a technique for distressing her body. Maybe she had a chance here to fulfill her dream, and maybe she could bargain her way into it.

"Holt!" She barked, and Hamilton turned around. "I...I mean...Hamilton. I heard what went down in there-"

"Look, Starling, that wasn't your business ok-"

"I have a proposition for you." She paused. "That mean a deal."

"I know what a proposition is, thank you very much." He snapped. "What kind of proposition?"

"You need a tutor, so that you can pass math and stay on the football team. Well I can tutor you."

"Ok, what do you want in return?"

"I need a trainer. I need to be on the football team to go to Ireland for the Fair."

Hamilton shook his head in confusion. "You want to go to the football fair?" Then suddenly he started laughing. "You Ekats sure have a sense of humor."

"I want to go to the _Science_ fair which is in the same place at the same time."

"The nerd fair next door every year? You're willing to put up with me to go to that?"

"Yes. But I need to make the team...and you do too. I'll teach you math if you teach me football."

"Yeah but you have to pay for the trip if you aren't on scholarship, which you need talent for. There's like five of us good enough for that, me included. How are you going to pay for it? It's like $500 dollars for the whole trip." He said skeptically.

Sinead winced. It was no secret that her parents had locked up the millions of dollars from the hunt for the clues. She sighed.

"I would have to get a job."

"Well...look ok? I'll do it because I need this. But...you need to get something ok? Sports are my life. Football, specifically, is my life. So if I train you, you need to respect it at least."

"Then you need to respect me and my nerd fair." She stuck out her hand and he shook his head before taking it and shaking it.

"I will need to train you at least two days a week. Maybe those two days we do training then we do tutoring or both or something like that because I have other things to do." Hamilton said.

"With getting a job and stuff that may be best. Two days a week. I could probablt get my manager to let me off like sundays and Wednesdays or something like that."

She hadn't told her brothers, but she had already applied at a few places. She had one reply. A Sonic drive in. She resented that she was being forced into fast food, but she wanted something to do and she wanted her own money to spend on stuff. She would be coming in for paperwork tomorrow.

"Alright. I'll need to try that with my manager too." With that Hamilton wrote down his phone number and handed it to her. "This way we can keep in contact about that sort of stuff."

She nodded. Boy had today progressed fast. After lunch she went to her electives, a computer class which Hamilton was also in and an art class. Then she went to her last class which was an economics class and before she knew it she as on her way home. She would tell her brothers everything tonight at dinner, so they wouldn't be shocked by it. So she cooked and sat down. "So...how was your first day guys?" She asked.

Her brothers described their day as seemingly mundane, however they seemed excited for their classes, excited to be in a public school again.

"How was yours?" Ted asked.

"Well, I'm in a few classes with Hamilton, including advanced math. I've...I've decided to tutor him in exchange for him training me for football. So I can go to the Science fair in Dublin. Also...im getting a job at Sonic. This is hopefully going to help me pay for the trip."

Her brothers went completely silent. They knew she wouldn't joke about this but still they looked dumfounded.

"I mean...geez Si its been one day don't you think you rushed into that a little fast? You hated the guy first hour now you're planning to spend like...quality time with him?" Ned said. "I've got nothing against the guy anymore but for you? It seems a bit sudden. I mean do you know anything about football? At all?"

She shrugged. "I'm...im working on that. That's why he's going to train me. He needs a math tutor and I need a football trainer. We can work together. Besides...he owes me...he owes _us_ so why not? This is something I really want to do, I've been draming about the fair my whole life, I'll do anything for this. I'd like you guys to just be happy for me ok?"

They smiled. "Look, we know you Si. You get passionate about these things. If you're gonna do this then you can do it. What are you going to do at sonic?"

"I'm going to be a carhop. Easy enough, I think." She said. "And the manager seems awesome, she's really nice so I figured why not?"

The boys seemed happy for her, which was a good thing. And she was excited for her job, which starts tomorrow, and she was excited for the idea of getting to go to Dublin, to go to the science fair. She spent the rest of her afternoon unpacking the apartment, doing dishes, and getting things ready for the next day. She wasn't going to lie, she was kind of nervous.

She lied down in bed that night, and sighed, excited for the upcoming day. She fell asleep quickly.

 _She fell to the floor and Hamilton growled. "Get up, loser, stop sucking so bad. You're awful at this!" She glared at the boy, his blond hair styled up into its regular Mohawk and his sleevless shirt proving to her he was good at this and she wasn't. How couldn't he be, with muscles like that? All she had was her brains...the space morphed into sonic where she was being made fun of by her coworkers. "For a genius you sure are an idiot!" Sinead screamed as she slipped and fell, food all over her, and suddenly she was back with Hamilton, training. "You'll never make the team! Forget about Dublin!"_

Sinead jolted awake again. Another day, another nightmare. This was going to be Sineads new life. Well, not exactly. Once she wakes up tomorrow it will be. Today was her first day of tutoring/training and her first day of work. That's what she was going to have to get used to. The nightmare hasn't even started yet, but Sinead had a feeling it was going to be a doozy.


End file.
